No Need
by Winter de Romanov
Summary: The 'accidents' in Beyblading can leave permanent repercussions. KaixRei slash. Short drabble.


**Title:** No Need.  
**Author: **Wyntre de Romanov  
**Rating:** PG (for language)  
**Website:** icykins(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Summary: **The 'accidents' in Beyblading can leave permanent repercussions. Erm. Possible fluff. Unbeta'd  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, nor Beyblades.**  
**

**  
No Need**

He felt his way along the walls of the house they shared. Darkness pressed in on him from all sides, and he used his fingertips to guide him. He hated this. He hated wandering - doubting where he was. He simply hated not knowing.

Smooth, cold wallpaper pressed against his fingers as he moved along slowly, hesitantly. He stumbled, and only held his footing by grabbing wildly onto a doorhandle. He stumbled again as he moved forward, and landed on his knees.

He felt the sweat break out on his forehead, and used the arm of his sleeve to wipe it off. _Where to? Where to?_

He _hated_ the dark.

Darkness had always been his friend, but no more. He felt the panic rise through him, born in his stomach and spreading webs of yellow fright throughout.

The dark was suffocating. It clogged his throat, and flooded his airways with shadows of mist and nightmares. He felt the cold tendrils of fear touch his mind as he breathed deeply.

_Stop it. Get a grip._

He stood up.

Arms outwards, he shuffled onwards once more. _Where was the damn kitchen?_

Again, his foot caught onto the edge of something – a mat – and he fell forward. He felt his temper rise along with his fear. He felt it like the winds of a great

storm, like the rush of a violent wave.

"FUCK!"

He hated the dark, he hated the dark, he _hated_ the dark.

He sat up and leaned against the wall, balling his hands into fists. Why this? Why him? _Why?_

Frustrated, he bit into knuckles.

And _screamed_.

He heard a shuffle somewhere behind him, and then a door opened with a click. More shuffling.

"Kai?"

The snap as a light was turned on. Still, only darkness.

"Kai?"

He felt warmth by his side as Rei reached him. Warm hands. Warm voice.

"Are you okay?" Cold comfort for the darkness.

"I only wanted a drink, can't I get myself a drink without your mindless mollycoddling? I don't need you to mother me!" Kai spat out, his rage getting the better of him.

A sharp intake of breath as the hurt reached Rei.

"Kai…"

"GO!"

"Just, hold on, it's okay, I – "

"I don't need you. Go."

Frustration seeped out of every pore in Kai's body. _Go_, he thought, _go_. Before I break. _Before I break one of us._

He felt the brush of Rei's hair against his cheek, and the warmth of his breath as it whispered across his temple in a kiss. Rei's body was as familiar to his as his own. He loved every touch, every sound, and every movement. Every movement it made in the _light._

Kai shuddered. And pushed him away.

"Go. I don't need you." His whisper was deadly, as cold as the snow top mountains of the north. And as fragile.

No movement. Just a sigh from Rei.

"I understand what you're going throu-" Rei began.

"NO! No, you don't. You don't understand anything."

"Kai – "

"I HATE _THIS_. It's not me, it never will be!" Kai paused for breath, "I. Can't. Stand. It. Can you understand now? I can't _stand_ being THIS pathetic – being fucking BLIND! I HATE being dependant on you for EVERY breath I take! You're supposed to be my boyfriend, NOT my fucking nurse!"

Kai heard, more than felt, the tremble in Rei, as he breathed erratically in the loud silence. Wetness patterned his cheeks. The dark closed in.

"I don't need you. Now get out. _Go_."

Again, the silence and the darkness.

_Breathe._

A touch as light as a summer breeze landed on his neck; and slid up under his jaw. The touch turned into a kiss, and the kiss into something un-nameable.

"But Kai… _I_ need _you_."

A touch here, and a touch there. Butterfly kisses so sweet, that they were all but deadly. And they broke him all the same, like the scintillation of light through clear glass. He felt the shards of himself scatter, and didn't care. He knew they'd come together again in the fullness of time, for Rei held the most important pieces.

Kai sensed something within him take hold, as the fear of being blind for eternity fell behind a veil. His lifeline held out a hand.

And they came together in a darkness that held dazzling warmth.

**End.**


End file.
